Ivypool/PR
Personality :Ivypool is described to be sharp, durable, observant and intelligent.Revaled on the official website As an apprentice, she would easily get defensive and was jealous of her sister, Dovewing, for all the attention she received. Her attitude has improved since then, and she was a kind and supportive mentor to Twigbranch and mother to her kits. Relationships Dovewing :As kits, Dovewing and Ivypool shared a close bond, and wanted to do everything together. However, after they both become apprentices, Ivypool grows jealous of her sister for all the attention she receives. She is lured to the Dark Forest by Hawkfrost, where she feels important and strong. Dovewing eventually finds out about this, and Ivypool then discovers the true intentions and savagery of the Dark Forest cats, and agrees to spy on them for Lionblaze and Jayfeather. After this, Ivypool is no longer jealous of Dovewing’s powers. But, when Dovewing reveals that she’s had kits with Tigerstar and is moving to ShadowClan, Ivypool is shocked and furious, and turns her back on her sister. Whitewing and Birchfall :Ivypool loves her parents, and is often comforted by Whitewing when she is worried. Birchfall ends up joining the Dark Forest, but Ivypool convinces him and the other trainees from ThunderClan to fight on the Clan’s side during the battle. Fernsong :Ivypool and Fernsong truly do care for each other. They are often teasing one another in an affectionate way. They clearly love each other, and Fernsong is even willing to raise the kits in the nursery when they’re done suckling so that Ivypool can continue her warrior duties. Fernsong is a sweet and caring young tom, and Ivypool enjoys being mates with him. Bristlefrost, Flipclaw, and Thriftear :Both Ivypool and Fernsong are proud of their kits, and love them very much. Although Fernsong was the one who mainly raised the kits, and he is the one that Bristlefrost goes to for advice, they still love their mother. Cinderheart :As Ivypool’s mentor, Cinderheart cares for her apprentice. Ivypool was excited to be an apprentice, and trains hard under Cinderheart’s mentorship. Hawkfrost and the Place of No Stars :Hawkfrost first appeared to Ivypool in her dreams, but in a pleasant meadow instead of the Dark Forest. He seemed to be gentle and caring, teaching Ivypool hunting techniques and encouraging her when she fails. Ivypool is proud when she impresses Hawkfrost, and Hawkfrost compliments her by saying she is better than her sister. The Dark Forest cats continue to manipulate Ivypool, saying that they are just making her a better warrior. However, they soon begin to reveal their true natures, ordering Ivypool to kill and getting very close to killing her. Ivypool doesn’t want to go to the Dark Forest ever again, but she has no choice, as she always ends up in the Dark Forest when she dreams. Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze convince Ivypool to spy on the Dark Forest for them, as the Dark Forest cats wholeheartedly believe that Ivypool is loyal to them. Ivypool agrees, and she is the one to discover that Dark Forest’s plans to invade the living Clans. She convinces the other Dark Forest trainees in ThunderClan to fight for the Clans, telling them how the Dark Forest cats tricked them into thinking that they were being made into better warriors. During the battle, Ivypool is attacked by Hawkfrost, but is saved by Hollyleaf, who sacrifices herself in the process. Brambleclaw then kills Hawkfrost’s spirit when he attempts to attack Ivypool again. Blossomfall :As apprentices, Blossomfall dislikes Ivypool, saying that she was a bad hunter and that she would make her fail her warrior assessment. However, after Blossomfall is made a warrior, Ivypool and Blossomfall train together in the Dark Forest, and became somewhat friends. When Blossomfall and Ivypool are trapped in the tunnels, Blossomfall confesses to Ivypool about how she thinks Millie wouldn’t even notice if she was gone, and how she deserves to go to the Dark Forest because of how she feels about Briarlight. Ivypool realizes that this is why Blossomfall joined the Dark Forest. During the battle with the Dark Forest, Ivypool convinces Blossomfall and the other ThunderClan Dark Forest trainees to fight on the side of the Clans. Lionblaze and Jayfeather :Lionblaze is Dovewing’s mentor, and is always calling her away when Ivypool tries to talk to her. Ivypool is annoyed at this, thinking that Lionblaze can’t seem to last a minute without his apprentice. Lionblaze and Jayfeather soon figure out that Ivypool is visiting the Dark Forest, and ask her to spy on the cats there for them. Ivypool agrees, and Dovewing then tells her about the prophecy and that Jayfeather and Lionblaze are part of the Three. Ivypool vows to help them defeat the Dark Forest. Twigbranch :Ivypool is a caring and supportive mentor to Twigbranch. She encourages her when she fails, and lets her know her strengths in hunting and fighting, and Twigbranch enjoys training under Ivypool. Ivypool understands Twigbranch’s need to find her mother, and convinces Bramblestar to let her and Twigbranch search for her. When Twigbranch decides to join SkyClan, Ivypool is disappointed, but understands her need to be with her kin. When Twigbranch returns to ThunderClan, she is dismayed that Ivypool can’t be her mentor since she has moved to the nursery. Tigerstar :Ivypool and Tigerheart trained in the Dark Forest together, and shared a mutual understanding because of this. However, when Ivypool is ordered to attack Tigerheart’s brother, Flametail, Tigerheart becomes hostile, outraged that Ivypool would try to kill what is left of his brother. Ivypool then discovers Dovewing’s meetings with Tigerheart, which causes her to hate Tigerheart as well. The two now share a mutual disgust of each other, and still do not hold a high opinion of one another. Shadowsight, Lightleap, and Pouncestep :Ivypool was excited when she learned that Dovewing had had kits, but when they are revealed to be Tigerstar’s and Dovewing moves to ShadowClan to be with them, Ivypool becomes angry at her sister and rejects her and her kits. Ivypool also accuses Shadowpaw of trying to kill Bramblestar on Tigerstar’s orders. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages